


Loving You Is Not A Choice, Believe Me

by anarchycox



Series: Witcher Bingo Card Prompts [15]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: 5 +1 fic, Drunk confessions, M/M, courting, crack adjacent, dorks being dorks, happy ever after, minor sex shenanigans in general, minor yen and geralt sex, oblivious characters, pining characters, romantic advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25869295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchycox/pseuds/anarchycox
Summary: Geralt has a crush on someone and goes to people for advice. It doesn't go well, until he goes directly to the source.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Lambert
Series: Witcher Bingo Card Prompts [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746034
Comments: 80
Kudos: 205





	Loving You Is Not A Choice, Believe Me

**Author's Note:**

> for drunken confessions on my bingo card.

**1\. Jaskier**

Geralt was on his third bottle of wine. He had been tasked with dealing with a bit of a bug infestation in a manor’s cellars. He had, and they had stiffed his pay. Because they always did. Usually he would just move on. But he had a new companion, who got very angry when Geralt was stiffed on a job. And an angry Jaskier came up with excellent ideas, not that Geralt would say so. But they had sneaked back in, and Jaskier knew his stuff and they stole a dozen bottles of wine. They had set 3 aside carefully to sell a few towns over, and Jaskier swore it would be worth more than what the job would have paid. But that left them 9 bottles not for sale, and they had both agreed once they were a good distance from the town that really that was rather a lot of wine to carry, and after they had a fire going, had eaten a few fat rabbits, that the best thing they could do was drink the wine.

Jaskier was holding a rather impressive amount of alcohol in his system for a human, was almost done his second bottle as Geralt dropped the third and started in on the fourth. Jaskier was telling of a rather interesting exploit in university. “So you are bendy.” Geralt tilted his head and swore he could hear his blood sloshing about in his system before he realized that a bottle of wine had tipped over. He hurriedly picked it up. “Not surprised you are bendy.”

“Would you care to find out personally?” Jaskier swung a leg over Geralt’s hips, and took another chug of wine. “You want to play bend the bard?”

Geralt frowned as he thought about it. He looked at Jaskier the boy was pretty, he knew that. And Geralt leaned in, kissed him. It was a decent kiss and they slowly separated. “I don’t have any friends,” Geralt said. “If we fucked, my dick would ruin you for friendship, it is that powerful.” He nodded and finished bottle four. “I don’t want my dick to ruin you.”

“Trust me witcher, no dick has ruined me yet,” Jaskier kissed him again and Geralt let it happen because it felt good, to be kissed without pay. But he didn’t move his hands from where they rested on Jaskier’s legs, he didn’t press or pull. And Jaskier stopped kissing him and leaned back a bit. “Am I your friend, Geralt?”

“I don’t have any friends,” Geralt drank some more, left one hand on Jaskier’s thigh.

“You do now,” Jaskier said. He picked up a wine bottle and they clinked them. “And Salut to that!”

“Salut,” Geralt agreed. Jaskier didn’t move off his lap, and Geralt didn’t push him away, because the weight of the bard against him was comforting. It reminded him of a weight that he sometimes got to feel every winter at Kaer Morhen. Just sometimes. And he wanted more. He just couldn’t figure out how to ask for it, ask for more and not sound like a fool. He finished the bottle. “You are a bard. I’ve seen you fuck so manys.” Geralt cleared his throat. “You’ve bedded many. And sing about romance. A lot. The songs are about heroics or romance. But the happy ones, not the sad ones. I don’t like the sad ones.”

Jaskier was smiling at him, and Geralt scowled in response. “Are you a romantic, Geralt?”

“Love where they die for each other is stupid and mean. Love is the only thing humans do that is worth anything. Why make bad love a good thing?” It confused Geralt. “How do you get someone to love you?”

“You don’t,” Jaskier said and smoothed down Geralt's hair. The touch was comforting, that was an unknown feeling for him. He liked it and let Jaskier do it again. “Their heart is their choice, and you cannot force it.”

“But you can show them…your heart,” Geralt drank some more. “And things, poems? Stuff to suggest if they did love you, you wouldn’t ruin it with -”

“Your dick?” Jaskier teased.

“I was going to say by beheading them unless it was absolutely necessary.” Geralt nodded. “I wouldn’t. He has a nice head.” Geralt slammed his jaw shut,and put the wine carefully down.

But it was too late.

“Geralt?” Jaskier was beaming. “Geralt, is there someone you hold in your heart?”

“No,” Geralt almost whined, “That is the problem!” He poked Jaskier’s chest. “But you know this stuff! And you could tell me how to squeeze him in there!” Geralt paused. “Wait, he is already squeezed in there, you need to squeeze me into his.”

“Geralt,” Jaskier sounded pitying.

“He likes me. He hasn’t ever tried to kill me more than like 4 times!” Geralt bit his lip. “Maybe five, but still for him, that means he super duper likes me! I just know if I could say it right, he would say it right and then it would all be you know -”

“Right?”

“Yeah that, how do I make it right?”

“You talk to him, tell him how you feel.” Geralt just gave Jaskier a look. “Yes, sorry, don’t know what I was thinking there. Shit, you had to go and fall in love with what, some soldier, I bet. No don’t tell me, because I’ll just make it up anyways.” Jaskier finished Geralt’s bottle. “What if I gave you the words?”

“How?” Geralt sat up a bit. “What words?”

“Compliments, soft things that appeal to lovers, a few poems to memorize to say as you stare into his eyes. Everyone likes poetry. Kind words.”

“They do, every whore responds better when you say they have great tits!” Geralt kissed Jaskier. “You are my friend!”

“Yes, I am,” Jaskier agreed. “And I swear, the words I will give you - he will fall at your feet in appreciation and you will be squeezed into his heart. Sort of like you are squeezing me right now. Ow, Geralt. That’s a bit hard of a hug.”

“Not hugged a human before,” Geralt muttered.

“Oh, well, my apologies, it is the best hug ever.” Geralt liked that his friend hugged him back.

The rest of the time on the path Jaskier taught him soft words and poems. Geralt memorized them carefully.

When they ran into each other in the summer, Jaskier ran and jumped and Geralt hugged him. “Well, are you squeezed into his heart?”

Geralt put Jaskier down and lifted up his armor. “He thought I was possessed and we are up to five times he tried to kill me.”

“Are you sure this is the best sort of man to love, Geralt?”

Geralt shrugged helpless, “I don’t know how not to love him. And I wouldn’t want to stop, if I did.”

“Fuck, Geralt, I am writing that into a song.”

Geralt rolled his eyes and mounted Roach and they were off on the Path again.

At least he had a friend, even if it was another year without love.

  
**2\. Triss**

“You are so beautiful,” Geralt’s head was all swimmy. “You have nice…hair” He tried to gesture but it was hard to lift his arms. “All foof and swoosh.” Geralt giggled and was horrified. “Who made that noise?”

It looked like the sorceress was trying not to laugh. “You did.”

“I did not. I’m a meanie. A butcher. They don’t laugh they do this.” And he put on his most serious face ever. “Destiny,” he intoned. “See? Can you make your hair go even more swoosh?” Geralt beamed when she shook it and it seemed to float. “Pretty witch.”

“Pretty witcher.”

“I am?” Geralt smiled and then frowned. “Why doesn’t he think so?”

“Who?”

“Who who?” Geralt looked around. “Is someone here? I will defend your hair!” He tried to sit up and couldn’t. “Are they sitting on me, are they invisible. Listen foul creature I am going to defend Triss’s hair with my life.”

“No invisible creatures, you can’t move because a building basically fell on you and you have several broken bones. They brought you to me, and I gave you the healing potion in your bag, and then a few things that I created. The combination seems to be acting as a slight…intoxicant.”

“Toxicible? Toxicint? Toxicity?”

“No, just drunker than your bard at a royal party. Is he the one who doesn’t think you are pretty?”

“Jaskier always tells me I am pretty to make up for the fact the person in here doesn’t,” Geralt tried to point at his heart, and it took four tries. “I think he’s so pretty. Nice eyes, pretty dark hair. Smooth voice. I’m all growly like a bear which is silly because I am a wolf. But his is light and smooth and perfect. Maybe he would like me if my voice was less grr?”

“If he doesn’t like you for you, he isn’t worth your love,” Triss suggested gently.

“He’s worth everything,” Geralt sighed. “He doesn’t know that, and I wish I could tell him. That he’d believe me. I think if I could get him to listen, he’d maybe hear me and then believe. He hasn’t had enough believe in his life.”

“That’s lovely, Geralt,” Triss said and stroked his face. “May I make a suggestion as your friend?”

Geralt felt a tear drip. “We’re friends? I have two friends.”

“You do. You should talk to him, just tell him what you told me. And I think I have something that could help.” Triss went to her work tables and searched for a vial. “Pour this into both your drinks, you’ll talk and he’ll listen.” It was a mild truth potion, more to help trapped words out than anything else. 

Geralt was with her for three weeks before he was healed enough to leave, and it was three years before she saw him again. But there was no one with him, and he looked as stoic as ever. “Geralt, what about?”

“It just made us fall asleep before we said anything.”

Triss cupped his cheek. “The words are you in, dear witcher, just let them free.”

Geralt almost smiled, “They are caged in my lungs and if I break those bones, I will die.”

Triss sold him some herbs, and he went on as he always did.

  
**3\. Yen**

Geralt was laughing, his dick out, a gorgeous woman next to him. The best fuck he had had in a long time. They were both a bit drunk on being alive, and the great sex, and she was insane, but at this point maybe insanity was the best course of action. “Yen?”

“Another round, I’d be happy to,” she laughed and rolled back on top of him.

“I love someone, how do I show them?”

She wrinkled her nose and it was adorable. “I am a really good fuck, but I hardly think that you are in love with me already.”

“Oh no, I’ll never love you,” Geralt said, “You are the wrong sort of crazy. I already love the right sort of crazy. But how do I tell him that? Every time I try it all falls apart.” Her cunt was resting on his cock, and she really was a great fuck, so he rocked back up a bit with a raised brow. She shrugged and nodded, and soon they were fucking again. “He, for example, wouldn’t try to place a djinn in his own body.” Probably anyways.

“Aren’t you a little busy?” Yen snapped.

“I can get us off and still think about him.” Magic punched him in the face, and then she did too. Which honestly was fair. He focused on the sex and it was good and he ate her out after until she had come a couple more times. “So, how would you tell someone you want to spend forever with them. Or even just would like one night in their arms, because that would feel like forever.”

“Ugh, romantic men,” she rolled her eyes. “I suppose, you should give him a gift? Something that would astonish? Something unexpected?”

Geralt nodded. “That could work, he likes things. I think. Excellent. Thank you. Great sex, try not to be so insane, and my last wish tied our fates together for all eternity. Farewell!” Geralt stuffed his cock in his pants, and hurried out. He could hear the cursing. “Jaskier, stop wanking, we have to run!”

“Already was done, thank you for the show!” Jaskier was running after him and keeping up quite well. Years on the path, had made Jaskier strong and fast.

“I have to get him a gift,” he told Jaskier. “That is what the crazy woman said.”

“Smart, what are you thinking?”

“I don’t know, but something brilliant and unique.” This would do it for certain.

They ran into Yen many times and it was the six or seventh when she remembered and asked.

“Oh he did realize it was a gift of affection and tore into parts to harvest it for other things.”

“You are an idiot,” Yen said. “But still attractive. Want to fuck?”

“I’m depressed over love.” Geralt shrugged, “But sure.” It at least let him not think about the ever growing ache in his heart.

  
**4\. Vesemir**

Geralt was feeling good. He had had Vesemir’s welcome home stew, a good soak in the hot springs, and now Vesemir was giving him a massage, checking over this year’s injuries. It was the welcome home they all got, and it made you feel amazing. Jaskier was asleep up in his room, as he knew this time was just for witchers. Jaskier had started spending the occasional winter at Kaer Morhen, needing a rest from the world, needing a hideout from the law a couple times. Geralt had also seen the way Jaskier stared at Eskel, but he was rubbish with his own heart and wasn’t getting near whatever was going on there. 

Vesemir got rid of that knot that was always in his shoulder, and Geralt was pretty sure that he in fact had no bones left. “Fwump,” Geralt managed to say.

“There you go,” Vesemir sounded so happy. “You two were the first, but the others should be home soon. Remember to keep Lambert and Jaskier apart until Lambert has properly rested a bit, you know how they get.”

“Blah blah, thump,” Geralt rolled over and sat up. “Tea,” he demanded because that was the last step of this, a tea that Vesemir blended himself. Drink when you come home and no nightmares all winter guaranteed. There was a raised eyebrow and he pouted a bit. “Please?”

“Much better,” Vesemir went to the fire where water was waiting. He set the tea to steep. “How are you doing, pup?”

Geralt went and sat by the fire, sheet wrapped around his waist. “Tired.”

“That is normal.”

“Tired here,” he tapped his heart. “Decades, decades and he still isn’t mine. Why won’t he be mine? I’d take good care of him!” Geralt crossed his arms over his chest and sank into the chair. “What am I doing wrong?”

“Pup, I am sure that Jaskier loves you.”

Geralt made a face. “I know he does. I love him too. But why are we talking about Jaskier?”

“Isn’t that who you mean?”

“I haven’t known him decades, I’ve known him…19 years, that’s not decades, that’s almost decades,” Geralt was very proud of his math there. “Vesemir, I am so obvious about my feelings for him, and he never notices and it hurts.” Geralt took the tea he was offered, wrapped his hands around the mug. “I think he likes me. But we don’t talk about our feels, because we are lone wolves.” He clacked his teeth shut, that was saying too much.

“Ahh,” Vesemir sat next to him, pat his shoulder. “I suppose that it is not surprising that is where your affections lay.”

“You don’t mind?” 

“Why would I mind?” Vesemir was drinking his tea. “Who else would understand you as well as him?”

“Exactly, we know what each other goes through, we can sympathize, I wouldn’t break him during sex! He wouldn’t break me during sex, because as much as I want to just smother him and fuck him until he is crying, I want him to -” Vesemir cleared his throat. “Oh yes, right,” Geralt bit his lip. Vesemir did not want to hear Geralt talk about sex quite like that. “I want him to kiss me,” Geralt whispered. “I bet when he lets go, he is a great kisser.”

“And telling him this is out of the question?” 

Geralt glared, “I’m me, and he is him, if we could talk about this sort of shit, would I be sitting here whining about how beautiful he is, how much I love him?”

“True, my pups aren’t the best at talking. A gift?”

“Tried that, didn’t work.”

“Spend more time with him this winter, help him with his chores,” Vesemir suggested. “You know the ones he doesn’t like.”

“No one likes any of their chores.”

“I am sure though one or two are worse than others.” Geralt thought about it, true, he loathed laundry. 

He drank some of his tea, “I sleep here tonight?” Going to his room seemed like so much work, and if you stayed Vesemir read you to sleep.

“You are more than welcome, pup,” Vesemir promised. “Help him out, actions speak louder than words.”

Geralt nodded, that made sense with the man in question. He stumbled towards the bed, and there was a hand on his hair, he drifted off to Vesemir reading him his favourite beastiary.

Months later, Jaskier and Eskel were saying their goodbyes, standing close while Geralt readied Roach. Geralt sighed, and tightened the straps.

“Pup?” Vesemir was approaching with a sack of food for the start of the journey. “You never said how it went.”

“Actions, did not speak louder than words,” Geralt leaned against Roach. “He is so damn oblivious to anyone thinking he is great.” He appreciated the hug that Vesemir gave him, and soon he and Jaskier were on the road.

“Did you tell him you love him?” Geralt asked Jaskier.

“I don’t love him, I just think about him a lot, and how much I want to kiss him all the time, and that I want to tell him that he is worthy of so much respect and admiration,” Jaskier glared at him a bit. “That is all.”

“Of course,” Geralt agreed.

“And you are one to talk, you ever manage to say anything that words to that soldier of yours?” 

Geralt flipped him off and they agreed to not talk about their crushes while on the path.

  
**5\. Ciri**

She was so damn gorgeous and clever and wonderful and everything good in the world. He had never felt like this before, and he never wanted to give up that feeling. “You are so incredible,” Geralt told her.

Ciri looked down at the deer that she was carving up, blood spilling all over her because she had nicked an artery. “I did it wrong.”

“You did, but you tried, and you’ll try again,” Geralt showed her, guided her hands. “And you didn’t cut an intestine which means we are fine to collect some meat. Here.” They worked together on what to do, and he kissed her head. “Well done.”

They salted some of it, and ate a bit. It was a cold night and Geralt wrapped her in his cloak, and then held her close. He was a bit drunk on the smell of her perfection. “Your grandmother was an awful person -”

“Hey,” Ciri gave his ribs a punch that he didn’t even feel. “She was a warrior queen!”

“She was, and a generally awful person, these are not mutually exclusive,” Geralt replied.

“She loved me,” Ciri whispered and Geralt squeezed her, kissed her head.

“Yes, she did, and for that I will think a few kind thoughts about her,” Geralt promised. “And her and Eist from all accounts were in love. You would have seen that. And everyone else has had just dreadful advice. How would you show someone you love them.”

“Oh,” Ciri was clearly thinking. She smiled and thumped his chest. “Whenever Eist had to go home to Skellige for a bit, when he returned they would sword fight. It always made them happy and then they’d disappear into their rooms for a day or two. To recover from their injuries. Neither ever pulled their punches.”

Geralt nodded solemnly. “Yes they were busy recovering.”

“Geralt, I know they were having sex.”

“No you don’t.”

“Yes, I do.”

“No, you don’t,” Geralt cupped her face. “There is no such thing as sex and -”

“Are you going to be that sort of father?” Her scowl was tiny and adorable and he kissed her brow. “That doesn’t make sense.”

“Still figuring out what sort of father I’m going to be. But it will involve teaching you murder.” Geralt enjoyed the fire that was in her eyes at that. “We’ve already fought before together, trained together for decades. I’m not sure how to make it more romantic.”

“Go shirtless? Eist would do that. But then so would Grandmother, because men who are stupid enough to be distracted by tits on a battlefield deserve to die. Do you have nice tits?”

Geralt sort of lifted his shirt up and looked in, and she was laughing. “I don’t…know?”

“Well if you take your shirt off while fighting with him, and he stares at your tits and not your sword, you know he is into you!”

“We have bathed together, he hasn’t seemed to care,” Geralt frowned. “Love is stupid.”

“Yeah, but I think naked sword fighting is different? At least that is what I have overheard servants and knights talking about.” Ciri yawned. “I thought camping would be worse, especially as we head north, but you are comfy.” She sort of flopped against him and he ran a hand up and down her back. “Warm. Only a little pointy. Like a fuzzy sword.”

Geralt held her close, and honestly thought she had the best advice yet. It was worth a try. Nothing else had worked anyways.

  
**+1 Lambert**

Lambert hummed a bit as he grabbed another bottle of his homemade brew. The keep was hopping this year, with Geralt trucking in with his whole damn family. Fuck he hoped this was the year that Jaskier and Eskel finally got the balls to admit they liked each other, watching their mooning was killing him. He had thought maybe Geralt and the witch had a thing, and sure they clearly did because it didn’t seem to be a thing thing, because she was focused more on Ciri than Geralt and had taken over one of the towers.

He thought that was a good place for her. Far better than Geralt’s room. Just because that room got cold when the winds turned. No other reason.

But she was gorgeous so he automatically tried to flirt with her, said something that was crazy inappropriate after making sure the poppet hadn’t sneaked down like she had many a night. Yen flirted back and it was fun, everyone was a bit tipsy.

Lambert opened a bottle and shot another quip to Yen as he began to pour, and he winked at her rejoinder.

“That is enough!” Geralt roared and shocked everyone. 

“What, I’m not allowed to flirt with the hot witch, you jealous?” Lambert smirked at Geralt because a riled up Geralt was a fun Geralt. It wasn’t because it meant that Geralt was focused on him completely.

“Yes!” Geralt shouted.

“Uh, Geralt we haven’t fucked in a few years - I don’t think -”

“Not you,” Geralt snapped. 

Lambert was very confused and Geralt’s stare was so intense that he forgot he was pouring vodka. “What more do I have to do?” Geralt shouted. “I complimented your tits like Jaskier suggested I do, that didn’t work. Triss said to drug you, and I did and that didn’t work. Yen said gift, I brought you that corpse and you didn't even see that it was a really great bruxa corpse you just right away harvested it. Vesemir said help you with chores you hate, and you pushed me off a roof. I trained with you with my tits out like Ciri suggested and nothing. WHAT THE FUCK DO I HAVE TO DO TO GET YOU TO SEE I LOVE YOU, YOU FUCKING GIANT COLOSSAL IDIOT PRICK?”

Everyone was very quiet and it made the splash of vodka onto the floor sound very loud, and Lambert realized that he had kept pouring until the bottle was almost empty. He picked up the over full glass and drank it all down. “You love…me? Jaskier, did he take a blow to the head this year?”

“Well, yes, but oh Melitele that makes the last couple decades make so much more sense now,” Jaskier breathed out and started to wheeze. “It was Lambert. Decades you have been mooning over fucking Lambert of all people. Fuck that is the best.”

“Of course I’ve been mooning over the bastard, he is great if anyone bothered to notice?”

“Lambert?” Everyone at the table - even Lambert - shouted.

“Yes, Lambert!” Geralt was looking at them all like they were insane. He held up his hand and Lambert watched him tick of his fingers. “He is an incredible alchemist and builder - his bombs are the best of any witcher ever. He has that smooth voice that just makes you feel good hearing it even when he is being a sarcastic bastard, and he is clever with words. He thinks through a hunt well, and he has great legs because he walks everywhere instead of riding. And he is a son of a bitch, and bitter and stupid, and just a million annoying things but most of that is because his heart is so huge that it scares him. We are taught to feel nothing, and he so clearly feels everything, and it makes him a bastard, but that is fine. I like his bastardness.” Geralt was scowling at them all. “And none of you are allowed to fall in love with him just because I finally made you realize how great he is. My bastard.”

“I am?” Lambert needed more vodka.

“Well I’ve been trying for about thirty years or so to get you to be my bastard, but you never fucking seem to notice! So fine, I’m asking you. How the fuck do I court you so that you’ll be my fucking bastard?” 

“Should we give them privacy?” Lambert heard Eskel whisper.

“No,” Yen and Jaskier immediately replied. Lambert could see Vesemir nod in agreement with them.

“You want me, to tell you how to court…me?” Lambert stared at Geralt. “I don’t. What the fuck?” He had no idea how to respond to that. “But you are you! The white wolf, you could have anyone.” The guy was gorgeous and had a smile as brilliant as a full moon and just stood by you and took all the shit you threw at him, because he was loyal and caring under that cold shell and fuck. Lambert was completely fucked. “You could…how the fuck should I know, Geralt? I don’t know how you’d court me. I guess, we could go harpy hunting, maybe blow up something together?”

“You could just fuck it out, a small suggestion?” Yen smiled, “Though there is nothing small about him Lambert, just so you know.”

“I’ve had a million baths with him, I know that. Not that I’ve looked or wanked after to thought about you,” Lambert added.

“He’s actually even larger when aroused. And very…biddable in bed,” Yen’s smile grew. “Very not what you expect.”

“Yen, I am trying to profess my love, I don’t think letting Lambert tie me to his headboard and edging me until I almost break is the best way to show him that I love him. No matter how much I have dreamed of that for decades.”

Lambert blinked. He looked at everyone. “I didn’t dream it, he said he loves me, and wants me to fuck him into next week.” Everyone, even Vesemir, nodded. “Like he wants us to do all that happy ever after shit together. Because he likes me.”

“Yes, he does,” Jaskier had tears in his eyes. “It’s so romantic.” Lambert noticed Jaskier reach out to Eskel, and Eskel took his hand. 

This was really a thing that was happening. Lambert look at Geralt. “You can’t change you mind when I annoy you too much.”

“You’ve annoyed me too much for decades, and I’ve never fucking stopped wanting to be everything to you.”

“Fuck,” Lambert shouted. “Fuck you cannot say shit like that. That is the first step to courting me. No saying that shit.” He watched Geralt nod. “Next thing is…yeah, let’s try the sex. Come on.”

They went to Lambert’s room and oh hell it really was all very unexpected like Yen said it would be. After he slowly wrapped his arms around Geralt, wondered if Geralt would mind being the one being cuddled, but Geralt just nuzzled his nose into Lambert’s throat. “You can say all that shit now,” Lambert said.

He listened to Geralt and then after a bit, when he was sure this wasn’t a joke or a dream, Lambert said words of love and promise back.


End file.
